The Wolf and the Vampire
by buttlet
Summary: Vampires, skin-walkers, priests oh my! After being recruited by Hellsing, Tala is in for an exciting journey. A journey that includes a certain pesky Vampire King.
1. I

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my Hellsing story! For those who are reading and loving my OUAT story, fear not! An update is coming. I wanted to work on the story more before posting. Anyways, this is my first Hellsing story ever. I started to writing it after watching the anime again and I am going to finally post it! I did some research regarding my character and giving her a good background. It may not be a hundred percent accurate as I mixed and twisted things to fit my story and character. I hope you guys all enjoy this and I'll post as much as I can. Please review! I love reviews. I want to know what you all think, ideas you have, and critiques. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters affiliated. Only my OC and added content.**

 **Rate M for reasons. You've all seen the show, or even read the maga. So, no fretting over the M content to come!**

 **I**

My nostrils flared as I stared down the blood sucker before me. Her eyes bright red and full of frenzy. That mouth full of sharp teeth, stained with the blood of an innocent hiker in my woods. She must be a fledgling. A new vampire that lacks the control for its hunger. I could see her hands shaking, her smile wide as she stared at me like some new toy to play with. She took a step forward and I let out a warning growl. The fur on my back was raised, my teeth bared, coated with deadly saliva. I was waiting for her to make the first move. I liked to make my prey think it had a chance. I've formed an unhealthy habit of playing with my prey. What could I say? I liked to have a little fun on my hunts for the evil that lurks in the dark.

She let out a surprisingly chilling screech before throwing her self in my direction. She was moving quick. I let out a growl as I pushed my paws into the dirt to bring my self forward into an aggressive sprint. As we met, I moved my body to her left, grabbing her arm with my teeth before whipping my head, bringing her backwards and onto the ground with a thump! I lunged on top of her, my jaws barely missing her neck as she grabbed my scruff with one hand and tried to push me off with the other. I could feel her strength, briefly remembering it had been quite some time since I've come across a young vampire.

The fledgling nearly managed to push me off but I managed to get ahold of her throat with my jaws. My teeth dove deep into her skin, crunching her trachea, allowing the blood to pour out all over the fledgling, the forest floor, and my fur. I bit down again to get my jaws all the way around her neck. The fledgling screamed and fought against me even if it was for nothing. I placed my paw on her and pulled my head back, bringing her throat and neck with me. I dropped the flesh and snorted as the head rolled to the side. I shook my fur of the blood and looked around me. I had gotten pretty far away from civilization. Far enough away that no one would look for her here and the wildlife would do it's job. I took one last glance at the creature before me.

'Such a young face. She probably had the whole world ahead of her.' I thought as a small wave of sadness washed over my body.

I sighed and turned around to head back home when I smelled him. It stopped me in my tracks. I took a deep inhale through my nose, eyes closed, taking him in. Musky. Gun residue. Iron. Blood. He was a vampire. A strong one at that given his scent screamed alpha. Despite that it was an intoxicating scent, he was still an intruder. I growled and looked around me for any sign of him.

"My, my. What a mess you've made." I whipped around to face my uninvited guest. I nearly dropped my hard gaze when I saw how big this man was. I stood my ground. He just smiled at me, large fangs gleamed in the moonlight. His round glasses glowed with an orange hue that complimented his red ensemble rather well. He certainly was dressed to make a statement. Maybe a little too much so.

"You've caused my Master quite the head ache leaving torn up vampire bodies around." His smile grew wider as he took a step forward. I continued to hold my ground despite my nerves flaring up. What was wrong with me? I've never let a vampire make me nervous. But him. Something about him is terrifying and interesting at the same time. He scared me.

I growled with annoyance. I wanted to know why he was here if he wasn't trying to kill me. He seemed to catch on to my thinning patience.

"I'm here on business, wolf. An offer from my master," he said with amusement. "Why not head back to your den and speak in a private setting. Hm?"

I could hear the mischief in his voice however, I could tell he was being truthful. He had a message to send to me. I studied him for a moment longer before turning around and heading in the direction of my home. I waited till I heard his foot steps move towards me before taking off in a sprint. I wasn't running from him. I just knew that a vampire like him had a way of traveling quickly.

It didn't take me long to get to my house given the speed I had as a wolf. It was on the other side of the woods, on across from some farms, and back into the thick of the trees. It was a house that my parents inherited to me. It was quiet and the perfect distance from town. I walked through the doggy door and to my bedroom. I shifted, loose, dark fur falling to the ground. I pulled on my yoga pants and a lose t-shirt before a presence made it's self known. He was in my room. The nerve of him.

"You are quick, wolf. And oh, how I enjoy a good chase," he whispered from behind me, his breath dancing across my neck.

I let out a shocked gasp before clenching my hand and bringing it around to swing a fist. Didn't this vampire know to never sneak up on a wolf? I didn't like that he got me by surprise, let alone in my home.

He grabbed my wrist with such ease, his smile was wide and amused. "Is that anyway to treat your guest?"

I glared at him, yanking my arm back to my self. He was getting on my every nerve with that dumb smile. What did he have to smile about? It was getting weird and sort of creepy. I moved my attention to the door, which I motioned to with a lazy hand.

"Lets go discuss business, shall we?" I said getting to the point of why he was even here. I started to walk out the door when he blocked my exit. I groaned.

"Dude, you're pushing it."

"I don't see what's wrong with discussing business in the bedroom. I find that it could be rather fun," he teased, his voice was deep and the words flowed out of his mouth like music. Who was this man? And why did I feel something unknown within me?

I didn't let my features fall from the firm expression I wore. Inside, my nerves were blowing up by how close we were and what he was suggesting. His scent was lovely and it was pulling at me much to my distaste.

"Because it's my room and I don't want you in here. Lets go," I demanded and ducked under his arm and walked down the hall. I could hear him follow me; his footsteps were surprisingly light for a man of his size.

I plopped my self on the lounge chair as soon as we reached the living room. I gestured to the couch, "Make your self comfortable."

He sat down a lot more gracefully than I did. He made it look like some kind of art form. I observed him as he removed his hat, and then next his glasses. His hair was rather long for a man but not unappealing. It was as black as night, really bringing out his red eyes. I wasn't surprised to find them red, vampires have red eyes. I was surprised to find how beautiful they were. They reminded me of me rubies.

"What do you want, vampire?" I asked ignoring all previous thoughts in my head.

"My Master wishes to offer you a position within our organization. Not only will it aid us but it will give you immunity where ever you go to eliminate a target. Including the Vatican." The way he spoke with such elegance I couldn't help but glance at his mouth a few time as he enunciated certain words.

"How do you know about my...relationship with the Vatican?" I asked. If who he works for is so powerful that the Vatican had to stay away then I'm sure I could trust that they would know everything about me. I just needed some verbal confirmation that they knew.

The corners of his mouth threatened to create a smirk. However, he kept a serious expression.

"With the Vatican recently being in the area, naturally we had to investigate why," he answered.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, feeling slightly relaxed. The Vatican was my only fear. I would not even wish my greatest enemy to be at the mercy of the Vatican. But with this vampire here right now, with Hellsing wanting to recruit me, that fear was nearly non existent.

"I would like to speak with your master." I decided. He broke out in a large smile, those fangs drawing my attention.

 **…..**

I sat in a large, expensive chair. My back straight, hands folded neatly in my lap with one ankle tucked under the other. I had a simple, long sleeved, dress on paired with red heals. My hair pulled back in a pony tail, loose curls falling around my face. I made a point to dress nicely to show this person I was more than just some wolf that ran around the country side.

"Miss Roberts, it's a pleasure for you to have met with me in person." My attention was on the woman that sat before me at a large antique desk. Her hair long was nearly white against her olive skin. Her blue eyes bright, stern, and cautious.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss?" I was never actually told her name. I only knew her as the Vampire's Master which was surprising enough. She must be one very powerful and patient woman.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization," the woman replied.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of Hellsing taking an interest in me?" I asked.

"Hellsing's main objective is to protect the public from creatures of the night. To keep the existence of vampires, ghouls, wolves, and the like out of the knowledge of the public. We work directly under the Queen her self," Integra started to explain further into what Hellsing does exactly, missions and training exercises.

"Rather than covering up your messes," she started, giving me a hard look that caused me to start fidgeting, "I want you to be on our ranks. I want you to help us protect civilians from the evil that lurks at night. Just tracking you over the last few weeks, you've shown strategy with your hunts. You know how to properly eliminate ghouls and vampires. I believe that you could be a very valuable soldier to us. With some additional training, you could be nearly unstoppable. Especially with some training on being more discrete with your kills." I knew could use more guidance on the matter, however, in my defense, it was hard to be discrete where I took my prey and discarded them.

"Your vampire told me you could also protect me from the Vatican." Everything else sounded great. Being apart of an organization that helped protect humans from the evil in the world was something I could get behind. However, I still needed to know if they could protect me from the hands of the Catholics.

"Alucard is correct, Miss Roberts I can promise immunity and protection from the Vatican. So as long as you're apart of Hellsing, you will be untouchable," Integra answered with such a promise in her words. The way she said it made me feel a lot more at ease.

"Please, call me Tala." I never liked being called "Miss Roberts". It sounded too formal, especially for someone that killed creatures almost every night.

Integra smiled. "Tala. Pretty name. Native American name meaning 'wolf', if I'm correct."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded, a smile forming across my lips at her mentioning of my name's origin.

"My mother was Navajo. She met my father during her trip to England. She was traveling across Europe many, many years ago," I told Integra.

"A skin-walker is what you would be called then?"

I nodded, "Yes. If you want to get technical with it."

"Was your mother a wolf?" she asked, leaning forward with such interest in what I was telling her. I'm sure she probably knew most of what my life was made up of. She was the head of a powerful organization that dealt with the supernatural.

"Yes. My mother's bloodline were all skin-walkers, all wolves." Even if she did know, I would answer her questions nonetheless.

"Interesting you should have blue eyes and not gold," Integra pointed out.

I smiled for a brief moment. Yes, my eyes set me apart from my Native American family. I had my father's eyes but if you put me next to a picture of my mother, I'm nearly a spitting image of her. Black hair and high cheek bones. Full lips and a sharp nose. My skin was not quite as dark, but a mix of her's and my father's, leaving me to look sun-kissed from the summer sun. I looked unique to say the least.

"How did her family react?"

"They shunned her for falling in love with a white man. For having a child with him. Lets just say she stayed with my father and led a happy life until his death. She was nearly a shell when he died." I explained to the woman before me.

"She died from a broken heart. It's the one thing can kill us, losing a mate." I looked at Integra, waiting for her to ask the next question.

"Did he know?" Integra asked. She didn't have to specify what it was.

"Yes, he did. And he didn't care. He loved her. And she loved him, even as she watched him age. She was always by his side. It made things hard. We moved quite a bit all over Europe to refrain from questions regarding my mother's youthful appearance and my rapid growth," I answered her as I fiddled with the hem of my dress. Talking about my family made me anxious. It was not something I did often. Maybe only a handful of times to a couple friends over the years and a psychologist. Now I could add Integra to that list.

"How old are you?" I was fairly certain she knew this fact already. I supposed she wanted to make sure I wasn't lying about any of my information. After all, this was a job interview. Technically.

"Little over a hundred," I answered.

She smiled, pleased with what she was hearing it seemed. "You've seen a lot happen I can assume."

"Sir, why are you asking all of these questions. Surely you already know my history."

"I need to make sure everything is accurate, truthful, before trusting you and allowing you to work along side my men. They are human after all. I must be sure that the one's recruited by Hellsing are with good intentions and control," she explained to me.

I studied her for a moment, trying to read her. It was difficult but her eyes told me what I needed to know about her. Integra was a determined woman, determined to keep innocent humans safe from the evil that lurks within the supernatural world. Not only did she care for the innocent, but her soldiers. She wanted them to be safe. Well, as much as possible given their job description. I could gather she was young and full of fire and purpose. I was already onboard with working for Hellsing, but getting a good read on who could be my boss really sealed the deal for me.

"What conclusion have you come to?" I asked her. I knew mine, but now it was time to hear what she thought after questioning me for the past ten minutes.

"Tala Roberts, I welcome you to the Hellsing Origination." She stood up and walked from her desk towards me. I stood up at well before she stopped in front of me, holding her hand out. I took her hand, giving her a firm handshake.

"It's an honor, Sir," I said to her as we dropped our hands back to our sides.

"Now to discuss the final details and what is to be expected." She walked back behind her desk and sat back down. She went over with me my salary which nearly made my jaw drop. I attempted to negotiate it down thinking it was too generous but Integra would have none of it.

"Given the high mortality rate of your job and what you will be going against, the pay is set and final. Should you have to take medical leave, we want you to be able to live comfortably during that time. You'll medical needs will also be covered by Hellsing."

I didn't speak against it any further. As much as I thought it was all too much, I could see she was final in this decision. I could also understand the reasoning for Hellsing be so generous to their employees.

"For housing, we normally would require you live on the premises. However, with you being a rogue wolf, I understand you require your own territory and space. Plus, you're home isn't far from this location making transportation easy. I see no need to make you move," Integra told me.

This was one thing I wondering about, something that was causing the last bit of uneasiness to stir with in me. I'm glad that Integra had the knowledge of rogue wolves to know that we prefer our own territory. As far as rogue wolves go, there aren't many. My mother's family were all pack oriented. I ended up being the one that preferred my own space and company. Another reason my mother's family didn't accept me.

"You will, however, have a Hellsing uniform when you are not a wolf. Walter will assist you with that today after we are done here. You will have options for your uniform to ensure comfort and practicability. During meetings here within Hellsing manor, you will be required to wear professional attire. Is that understood?" Her eyes were hard during this suggesting that there had been some slight problems in the past regarding uniforms and professional attire. I had the feeling that the vampire was the cause behind her firmness for the subject.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now that this has been discussed, I have some paperwork for you to read over and sign before you uniform fitting." Integra pulled out a small stack of papers and set them on the other side of the desk in front of me.

I took in a deep breath, taking in everything that had just happened and had been said. This was my chance to do something huge with my life. Something that will be better than just random hunts. The aspect of being on a team was very foreign, and while I was excited for this new chance, I still felt discomfort being around others, especially humans. This would all be new and probably difficult for awhile but my confidence is telling me I could do this.

"What exactly do these paper entail?" I asked picking a pen out a little wooden cup from the large desk.

Integra lit a cigar and inhaled deeply. She exhaled slowly before answering my question. "Everything I just told you, rules, regulations, a form regarding termination and memory wipe should you tell anyone of Hellsing, and another form stating should you harm or kill a member of Hellsing, imprisonment or death will be punishment."

I looked at the papers once more and than back at Integra. I didn't have friends to tell Hellsing about even if I wanted to. Well, friends that were still breathing. I doubt I will kill anyone on the Hellsing staff. I had very good control over my self and have sworn not to harm innocents.

"I'll make this quick so we can get to that uniform fitting," I said bringing the pen to the first space that needed my signature.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Tala," Integra said.


	2. II

**Author: Chapter two is here! Thank you all for reviews, favorites, and follows; you have no idea how much they make me smile. Now the wait is over. Enjoy!**

 **Rate M for a reason**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Tala and her story.**

* * *

 **II**

I was currently sitting in the kitchen of the Hellsing manner eating away at a large sandwich and reading a book. If you could even call it a kitchen. It was nearly the size a small cafeteria with its elegant marble counters, three large refrigerators, four double-ovens, two sinks, four dishwashers, and five coffee pots. I could go on about this kitchen, that's how many appliances and sitting areas it had. I guess it made sense. Integra was basically housing a small army that specialized in fighting all the monsters in the world. They needed their energy and they needed a lot of it.

I couldn't really talk when it came to energy consumption. Here I was in my Hellsing uniform, sweating, after having a two-hour spar session with Seras Victoria, Alucard's fledgling, shoving a foot-long sandwich into my mouth. Being a wolf meant I needed more protein and energy than a human would, especially with how active I normally am. I could completely say that this kitchen and everything in it was justifiable.

"Hmm, think I'll put one of these coffee pots to use." I got up and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out coffee beans and started to prepare the coffee maker. It wasn't until after I set it up and turn it on that I noticed a presence in the room with me. An invisible one.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, vampire. Come out," I called out into the empty kitchen as I leaned against the counter. Just as the coffee was done grounding, Alucard pulled himself out of the shadows and walked up to me. I had to lift my head up a bit to really see him due to the foot difference of our heights.

"You're never in the mood," he pointed out with that infamous smile stretched across his face. His teeth white and sharp, especially those incisors. They made mine look small.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "What do you need, vampire?"

Alucard took a step forward and put his hands on the counter, blocking me from moving away from him. It annoyed me to no end that he was always in my personal space. I had been here only about a week and every time this man insists on being in my personal space. I did not like it. I didn't like how he managed to make me feel so nervous and intrigued at the same time, however, I kept that bit of information to myself. There's no way I would ever allow him to know or it would just make him bug me more.

"You have chosen quite the fitting uniform, wolf." I could see Alucard's red eyes glow as he took in my uniform. Not wanting to go the miniskirt route, I opted for a black tactical suit. It allowed me to move freely for hand to hand combat should I need it and for quick movements. It was also easy to remove should I need to shift. All tied together with black boots that would hold small knives for extra protection and caution. The final touch was a garter around the thigh to hold a gun. A silver Hellsing crest adorned on the back of the suit. Walter did a stand up job designing it and I couldn't be happier to wear it and put it to good use.

"Well, with all the movement I'll be doing, a miniskirt just wouldn't do," I commented back unsure of how to really reply to his statement. The close proximity was making me a bit lightheaded.

Alucard smiled and brought his face right into my neck causing me to tense up. I could feel his nose trail down to my collar bone, his hot breath hitting my skin. It's not that a man hasn't been close to me but I had never allowed a vampire to be so close to me. They never would have even gotten ten feet of me without being ripped apart. However, Alucard has somehow paralyzed me in place.

"So very interesting," he murmured against my skin, inhaling deeply before slowing letting a shaky breath out, as if something was tempting him.

 _Please don't be me tempting him. I don't need that in my life. His existence is enough._ My brain was on high alert mode and going crazy, yet, here I was, frozen by his actions. His proximity.

"You smell absolutely delightful," he said pulled back to look in my eyes, but still close enough that our noses were almost touching. I could only imagine the contrast, blue staring back at red. That's when I saw something in his eyes, something unknown but something that erupted an odd sensation to run through my veins.

The beep from the coffee maker brought me back from my trance. I lifted a hand, my eyes never leaving Alucard's, putting it to his chest and gently pushing him away from me. I took notice the absence of heat and a heartbeat which triggered a small shiver to sneak its way across my skin. I thought he would remain where he was, push my buttons like he always does, but he didn't. He moved his hands off the counter and backed away from me; no mischievous smile on his face, just a very perplexed expression.

 _What in the hell was that? Something happened, I felt it. And he did too by the look on his face. Okay, Tala, breathe and just finish your coffee. You have a gun training session and you need to keep your head right._ My thoughts were running wild in my head as I poured myself coffee. I was having a hard time controlling my nerves and anxiety, two things I rarely felt. My hands were shaking quite noticeably. I knew that Alucard could see how nervous I had become and I was hoping he would not take advantage of that.

"You're a difficult woman to read, Tala." The sound of my name coming off his lips sounded like sin. No one had ever said my name in a way that nearly resorted me to a puddle of goo. I'm sure it was both. I turned around, mug of coffee in my hands, and faced him, trying to keep my breathing level and nerves at bay.

"Meaning?" I asked him in a steady voice. I may had been trying to keep collected at that moment, but there was no way he didn't notice my hands shaking earlier.

"If you think I didn't notice your shaking, you are wrong," he started with a smile.

 _Ah, there it is._

"I meant your mind. I can easily get inside the thoughts and desires of anyone on this earth," Alucard started to explain walking towards me again. I didn't want him to, yet, here I was just standing there and letting him encase me again. I did not like this effect he had one me; I didn't like feeling so vulnerable. "But you. I can't read that little brain that I can see thinking and pondering very hard right now."

"You wouldn't want to know what goes on in there. It's a dark place, vampire." I kept my voice steady and firm as I spoke to him. I was getting control back over my nerves and it made me more confident about the situation.

"Ah, but I have a feeling I know what's going in there, what you are thinking about," he brought his face closer to mine. My back pressed father into the counter as I tried to put distance between us. The control over my nerves I was gaining back vanished. "Who you are thinking about."

I continued to hold a straight face and steady breaths. On the inside I was screaming and freaking out. He was too much. Everything about him was putting my senses into overdrive; his scent, his voice, how it sounded when he said my name; all of it was so overwhelming.

"Oh, little wolf. Do I make you nervous?" Alucard teased as one of his gloved hands tilted my head up to meet his eyes. He seemed to study me for a moment before backing away from me once again. That Cheshire cat grin came back to his face. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you."

With my personal space back, I was able to snap out my daze, well, kind of. I let the grip on my mug loosen before taking a large gulp of it. I looked back at him. "I'm her for business, vampire. Not fun."

"And here I thought we were on a first name basis. Please, call me Alucard," he insisted.

 _No. Not saying his name is helping me not cave into his weird power over me. If I say his name, I'm afraid I'll like how it sounds, how it would feel across my lips._

I stared at him with a bored expression. "No, I'm good." I finished my coffee and put the mug in the sink before making a move to leave the kitchen. My gun training would be starting soon and the gun range was quite the walk.

"Going to your gun training, little wolf?" Alucard inquired with an amused tone.

I stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him with a glare on my face. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say when I'm not around, I'm everywhere which means I know everything," he answered, his smile now forming into a small smirk. A devious and rather appealing smirk, something I wish I didn't think.

I didn't say anything and turned back around, walking out the door and into the hall. As soon as I was twenty feet away from the kitchen and around the corner, I let out a frustrated groan and stomped my foot. I can't believe I let him get in my head like that; that I let him get so close to me. I liked my space and rarely ever let people get so close to me in such an intimate lack of distance. Then here comes Alucard barreling straight into my life and managed to break quite a few barriers with me. Barriers that did not need to be taken away.

The walk across the field to the gun range was at least peaceful and calming. I was able to breathe in a number of smells from the grass around me to the creek that ran down the hill just a mile away. It brought a smile to my face to take in the many scents of nature. It was soothing and nearly washed away all my nerves from earlier. As got closer to the range, I noticed two figures waiting at the entrance. I immediately knew who the taller one was and let a less than thrilled sigh. To Alucard's right was Walter who was holding a silver box.

"Good afternoon, Miss Roberts. How has everything been for you?" Walter greeted with a gentle smile. I liked Walter. He was nice and respectful, always calling me Miss Roberts despite my insistence that he call me Tala.

"Besides a small pest problem, it's been fantastic, Walter. Thank you," I replied throwing a quick look at Alucard who only looked proud of himself.

"What's in the box?" I asked bringing my attention to the blinding silver. I was curious what was in it and what it had to do with my gun training.

"This, Miss Roberts, is your personal gun. You'll be training with it today. Shall we?" He started to walk inside the building with Alucard following him. I quickly followed the two men, keeping pace with Alucard who seemed surprised that I was walking next time him. I could see his curious face out of the corner of my eye.

We arrived into target room where Walter walked to one of the target stations in the middle. I walked up and stood beside him while Alucard stayed back a few feet, observing what was going on. Walter opened the box and there was a rather beautifully crafted revolver. Walter picked it up with carefulness and handed it over to me. I grab it with my right hand, trigger finger away from the trigger as I looked at it. I notice and engraving down the barrel.

 _Good Samaritan_

"This is beautiful. And it's mine?" I looked back at Walter. Even though he just said this was my gun, it was such a beautiful object that a small fraction of me thought it would just vanish. Walter smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Walter. This is incredibly well crafter." I kept gawking at revolver before me, inspecting the fine details in the hilt and along the barrel.

"Actually, Miss, Alucard designs the weapon; I just put it together," Walter clarified.

I paused and looked over at Alucard, the surprise on my face must be evident, however I kept my futures rather relaxed. "This is amazing. Thank you." I nearly said his name and felt slightly bad not doing so considering he was the one who created this for me. However, my pride stopped me.

"You are welcome. The catch is that no werewolf or undead can wield that weapon but you," Alucard said. I tilted my head to the side now curious as to how he managed that.

"The hilt is made and carved with the True Cross, the cross that Christ was crucified on," he explained. I looked at the gun in awe and then back at Alucard who continued. "The body of the gun was created from blessed silver, a bell that used to reside in St. Patrick's cathedral, and the very crucifix that destroyed Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess."

I couldn't hide the smile that formed on my face. This gun was special, extremely special in the sense of what it is made from. Any frustration and annoyance I felt towards Alucard that day was now gone. He created something rather immaculate for me. Something that only I could wield against the undead without it getting into the wrong hands.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude. You put a lot of detail and effort into this," I said.

Alucard became serious for a moment, his brow was furrowed, and I could see the gears of his brain turn within those red eyes. "I wanted you to have the best weapon, something to keep you safe when you aren't a wolf. No gratitude needed." The way he said that sounded like it was quickly rehearsed in his head, not something that he wanted to say. I was about to press him to say what was on his mind but Walter began to talk.

"And your ammunition, Miss Roberts. Blessed silver with an added touch: Holy Water from the very birthplace of Dracula himself. Whatever you shoot with this gun will be destroyed, Miss Roberts."

I glanced back at Alucard at the mention of his birth place. I wonder if that was his idea as well, to put something that was most likely extremely powerful in silver bullets. I looked back down at the gun and took everything about in before looking back at Walter.

"Let me see what this thing can do."


	3. III

**Thank you for all waiting for this update! I apologize for the long waits for my chapters. Full time and school and full time work certainly eat up my time. Currently working on the fourth chapter which I hope to have out in the next couple weeks. Hope you lovelies had a great Turkey Day!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tala is mine. I do not claim ownership over characters and plots related to Hellsing.**

 **Rated M for language, violence, and future smut.**

* * *

 **III**

I let out a low, frustrated growl as my aim, yet again, had missed the center of the target. I had managed to hit the person shaped target multiple times in clusters on other areas of the "body" but not the center or the head. I had at been at the shooting range with Walter and Alucard for nearly an hour and half now practicing my aim with the shiny new gun.

"Relax. Tensing your body is apart of your problem," Alucard stated with a blunt and unforgiving tone. I was wondering if this was how he usually was with training new recruits, and if so, I felt for Seras who constantly had to deal with Alucard's crap. Well, I guess I did as well, she was just more tolerable of the tall vampire.

"Give me a break. This is first time in awhile since I've handled a gun. And the last time I used one it was a rifle," I defended with a furrow of the brows as I took aim again after reloading the pistol. I knew that was a poor excuse to use, and Alucard knew as well which was why he stared at me with an annoyed expression.

I pulled the trigger again, releasing a furry of bullets that again, didn't hit the desired center. I could only let out a louder growl, aggravated I couldn't hit the damn center but could hit everywhere else. This was why I just chose my wolf form; it was easier to rip my enemy into shreds than bother with a weapon I had little experience with. My teeth and sheer raw power were my weapons of choice. However, I understood that being apart of a military operation such as Hellsing required me to know how to use any weapon that the other's used, and knowing how to use it properly. I had no doubt that I would find my self in a situation working for Hellsing that I would need the gun over my wolf form. I had to admit, there had been close calls in the past where a long ranged weapon would have benefitted me more than my teeth and jaw power could have.

"Why don't you take a few moments to ease your mind, Miss Roberts?" Walter suggested with a small smile on his face. I dropped my arm to my side, the gun loosely in my hand as I let out a sigh.

"I need to attend a meeting with Miss Hellsing. I leave you with Alucard to finish up your training." Walter bowed his head before departing across the field with quick and fluid steps. It was almost unsettling to me how he could move so gracefully and smoothly for a man of his age. I knew that there was more to the older gentleman; and I was certain I would find out soon enough what it was.

 **Third Person**

Alucard watched the young woman as she tried to relax her body and her mind. She was easily frustrated which entertained him to a degree, but it was also a hindrance. She needed a clear mind when it came to her training so she can have a clear mind out in the field. "Training isn't just about hitting the target with precision, Wolf. It's also about training the mind to keep clear of unnecessary thoughts and emotions."

Hazel eyes shot up and locked onto him, narrowed ever so slightly with her regular annoyance showing. "I'm trying."

"Clearly not hard enough. You need to control your mind, relax your body, so you can hit that target. You can't just always rely on your wolf form," he countered with a annoyed look because he knew she wasn't trying as hard as she could. The woman was discouraged and that was not something that could happen.

"Ready your self again, keep your body relaxed," Alucard ordered as he moved behind her.

Tala lifted her arms back up, gun correctly positioned in her hands, her stance showing she was prepared to fire the weapon. However, Alucard could still see she was clearly tense and aggravated. With out hesitation, he rested both of his gloved hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense further. He applied pressure to her shoulders, pushing down on them lightly.

"Relax your body, Wolf. Let the gun be an extension of your own being. Like your teeth, or claws. Let it be apart of you," his deep voice rumbled into her ear, taking notice of the slightly shiver that went through her body. However, after a few seconds, her shoulder relaxed, her posture became less tense after his words.

"Clear you mind of all thoughts and emotions, only focus on your target. Don't think of the _Good Samaritan_ as a weapon; it is apart of you," Alucard continued to talk as he removed his hands from her shoulders, ignoring that he actually missed the warmth her body that he was able to feel through the thin fabric of his gloves.

Tala, surprisingly, found her body and mind relaxing at Alucard's words, easing her into comfort with the gun that was in her hands. She let out a breath, squeezing the trigger at the same time, releasing the practice bullet. There it was. A bullet hole that was dead center in the head. Tala's lips turned into a toothy smile as she noticed her success with the new gun, a relieved and happy feeling taking over her body and mind. With more practice, with Alucard's advice, she will be hitting her desired spot on the targets with ease.

"Good job, Wolf. In a few weeks, you'll advance to moving targets which means in due time, you'll be out in the field with me," the vampire smiled.

The woman turned around and looked at him curiously. "With you?"

"Didn't think you'd get to go rogue after the training here on the grounds, did you? Oh little wolf, your training will be extensive, and will take time," Alucard explained to her, his smile growing bigger with the annoyance that grew on her face. He really enjoyed knowing that he could push her buttons with events that haven't even happened yet.

Tala put the gun back into it's case, snapping the latches down to keep it secure. "I guess that's the price I pay for agreeing to work here."

Alucard just continued to smile at her, red eyes bright as ever as he looked down at the small woman. She just sighed at his silence and turned to walk back to the grounds, knowing Alucard was right behind her. Tala was doing her best at that moment to not let him get to her, especially after his close proximity to her earlier. She had been able to swallow it down when it came down to being successful during her training. However, the flood of emotions she felt when he touched her shoulders, talking into her ear, were coming back as she walked across the field.

Tala was having a hard time admitting she had an attraction, a primal attraction, to the vampire. Of all the people, all the creatures in the world, a vampire, THE vampire of vampires, was making her turn into a pile of mush with just his words and presence. The electricity that shot through her body when he placed those large, lithe hands on her shoulders was intense. Not to mention the tingle she felt when he talked into her ear, the low rumble had caused something to stir deep with in her.

At this moment, Tala was completely unaware that the King Vampire was experience a barrage of thoughts about her as well. As she walked with quickness and ease across the field, he watched her movements. He couldn't help be captivated by the sway of her hips as she walked, the grace she showed while walking over the uneven ground of rock and gofer holes. Not to mention, her steps barely made a sound. Alucard was intrigued by her wolf traits crossing over to her human form. She was something else, something unique and special. Her hair was now down and loose, dark hair danced behind her as she walked, sending her sent straight to Alucard who only breathed it in. Oh, her scent. Normally a wolf had a distinct, animal sent. Nothing that was distasteful, just recognized to a vampire. Tala, however, her's was different. Alucard definitely knew she was a wolf the moment he caught her sent in the woods, however, there was something else to the smell that enticed him. He could only describe the scent as sweet and inviting; a scent that generally would belong to a mate.

 _After centuries of waiting, a wolf would be his destined mate? His queen?_ Alucard nearly halted at the thought but didn't. The idea didn't bother him one bit, and he would gladly accept this. The problem and question would be if Tala would accept this destiny. She would have to, there was no way around it, that he was sure of. He was also certain she felt the pull to him as he felt a pull to her, he could see it in her body language when he would corner her, he could see it those bright hazel eyes that he admired so much.

Tala was beautiful, even in wolf form she was the essence to beauty. Alucard had been nearly caught off guard when he first found her after tracking that delightful scent in the wood. He wasn't expecting the word "beautiful" to enter his mind when he laid eyes on the large, dark colored wolf. He also wasn't expecting a beautiful woman to be under the fur, teeth, and claws when he followed her to her home. Since then, it has been a internal struggle for Alucard to keep his hands to him self. With each day that he was around her, that he could smell her, he wanted nothing more than to make her his. However, Alucard knew better than to dive him. A fight with an angry and unwilling wolf could cause him some damage for a couple days due to the contents of their saliva and the effect it had on vampires.

 _No, I need to court her properly. Ease her into this destiny that we are bound to. Tala will be mine, my queen, my wolf._ Alucard smiled to hims self as he kept thinking of the different ways he will ease Tala into him, let her primal instincts take hold of her, see that she needs to accept her fate and that nothing bad could come of it. She needed to be convinced to stop fight her instincts.

"You're awfully quiet back there, Vampire," Tala spoke as they finally reached the brick layered ground of the quart yard. She stopped and turned around to face him, those hazel eyes immediately catching his red ones.

"Makes me think you're up to something," she added on with boldness.

Alucard let out a deep chuckle, one that some how vibrated through Tala's body, causing her heart rate to increase and invited that tingling feeling to return to her stomach.

"I'll escort you to the armory so you can properly secure your weapon. After that, you are free to go, little wolf." Alucard walked passed her, keeping his smile on his face. Tala followed him, her quiet footsteps matching his as she caught up to walk next to him.

As soon as the two got to the armory, Alucard showed her the proper procedure of locking her weapon up and securing it along side the others. He also informed her that once she was completely done with training and ready to do missions, she would be able to keep her gun with her, on Hellsing grounds and at her home. For now, it was standard to check it back into the armory for safety regulations.

 **Tala**

The moment we were done, Alucard disappeared into the shadows, bidding me a temporary farewell until our next meeting. The moment I changed out of my uniform in the locker area that was connected to an indoor gym, I shifted into her wolf form, instantly feeling extra stress and tension ease away. I stretched out my body, letting my legs feel freedom and ease.

The second I reached the front doors and trotted out, thanks to a soldier that held it open for me as he was going inside, I took off into a sprint, across the courtyard, over the grassy field and into the forest. I was eager to get to my isolated home to relax and enjoy much needed quiet time. The run from the grounds to my home would allow me, as a wolf, to release all the extra pent up energy. However, when I did reach home and shifted back to my human form, my body still had some tension.

 _That fucking vampire has me tense and internally battling feelings._ I thought with some anger. My raw, primal instincts were telling me to give into this man, let it happen. Yet, I had been using my brain to fight the instincts off which only made me tense and aggressive.

Alucard. He was different than any other vampire I had ever encountered in my life. He had control, poise, intelligence that backed up that calculating mind of his, and not to mention, he was desirable. I couldn't deny my attraction to the man, how inviting he was to me. Especially the scent he gave off, that alpha scent that drove my instincts absolutely wild. Most vampires has a distinct iron smell to them that alerted me of what they were and where they were. It wasn't an overbearing scent, but one that was recognizable to any animal. Alucard had that vampire scent, however the mixed scents of musk and something that was rather spicy was unique to him.

 _No way. No way in hell!_ I knew what that mixed scent was; my mother had told me what it would mean later in my life, when the time was right. The scent Alucard gave off was that of an alpha, a mate, something that I didn't think would be possible with a vampire and a wolf. My brain nearly exploded at the realization because it just didn't make any damn sense. I had sought to steer clear of vampires, destroy the ones that brought harm to those in my home, not be destined mates with one. And I wasn't only destined to be with a vampire, but THE vampire. The vampire that had the most power in the world, who could manipulate the shadows at his will, drive fear into people with what terrified them the most.

I turned the shower on, the knob on hot in hopes that the scalding water would wake me up from some weird dream I was in. However, despite stepping into that hot shower and standing there letting the water wash over my body, I didn't wake up from any sort of dream or delusion. No, this was my reality, and it wasn't one I wanted to accept, however, I would never escape the growing need and desire for the vampire that was destined to be mine.

"Holy shit, I need a drink to help process this. All of it," I muttered to my self as I started to kneed shampoo into my dark locks.

I had been ignoring the growing feelings and desire towards Alucard that it was just now hitting me with what it all meant. And it scared the ever living shit out of me. It scared me that I had finally discovered my mate, it scared me to no end that the mate was a powerful vampire who had been walking this earth for thousands of years.

 _He has to know. Since I'm feeling this, he definitely has felt this as well._ I thought, not bothering to try and stop thinking about him. Even if he did feel the same pull to me as I did to him, I wouldn't admit it openly. I didn't want to give him the satisfactions of giving into him, not yet anyways. I realized I would need time to accept this since it was known and advised to not fight the pull that one had to a mate.


End file.
